


Give Me, Take You

by Strailo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Collection of stories, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I am not tagging 3 or more stories for this series damn it!, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Think my Mini's but all in one series, complicated things happening over a series of stories, some BDSM relationship hints, somewhat based on bdsm relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: There was a program that the Torture and Interrogation department had created when the clans had come together to build a village together.A way to allow their highest find relief in some way so that they didn't break and go on a killing spree. Or drink themselves into death.Being a Giver came in many forms, just as being a Taker came in forms. The names were easy and came from a drunken conversation but it was so much more.So. Very. Much.





	1. Clear It All Away 1 (Inoichi/Genma)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loopie_Lupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/gifts).



> Title: Clear It All Away  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> World: Give Me, Take You  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Inoichi/Genma  
> Word Count:  
> Warnings: 1752  
> AN: What’s this? A new series?
> 
> Yes, and one where the second and third are pretty much planned out! Enjoy. :D

*~*~*~*

 

Slipping into the small house on the edge of Konoha, Genma let out a slow breath and smiled at the feeling of the barrier seals activating, allowing him to relax. There had a been time when those nin’s who had been on the edge had no healthy way of getting rid of all the stress in their life. That had led to many nin’s who had gone over the edge and either died or turned on their friends and family.

 

Some had even turned to drinking it all away or taking drugs. Anything that would help them forget about the stress.

 

Five years into the new village’s life and the First Hokage had taken his personally picked Jounin Commander and the newly instated ANBU commander and worked out what to do for his shinobi. Thus, there had been two programs started. One was more public. It allowed the nin to choose between therapy, which was confidential, or the chance to just fight out their stress. Since it all happened in the same building, most decided to combine the two.

 

They would fight, shower, get fixed up, and then talk about their issues.

 

The other was a bit more silent. Not many knew about it and those that did know about it were the ones who used it. They were the ones where talking or fighting could help them to release the stress. Sex was more often used then, but some used BDSM to help them relax.

 

Certain nin’s who could do the sex side would meet with the one who needed it, and using seals to help keep up the darkness, they would either fuck until they couldn’t fuck any more or be forced to just destress. They were known as Givers and Takers. The Givers were those nin who gave their time and bodies to the Takers, those nins who needed to release their stress. It didn’t matter who topped or who bottomed, male or female, it was all relative.

 

It was about the release.

 

Genma himself was a Taker. His main job as a nin was that of assassination after all and it was hard to find a partner who could give him what he needed after some of his missions. Ibiki had come to him with a packet of information and told him to read over it.

 

If he didn’t want to do it, just burn the pages.

 

If he did, fill them out, sign them, and stick them back into the envelope.

 

He had done so after a week of thinking and damn near giving in and going out to a club that was borderline. The ANBU had appeared at his window ten minutes later and taken the packet. The day after his next mission, he had found a piece of paper with the information that sent him to the house that he stood in now.

 

Genma smiled and pushed away from the door, sighing as he padded through the sunlit house to the kitchen. It was set up with no living room but there was a kitchen. Sometimes the Takers were nice enough to make their Giver’s something to eat after as a way to thank them. Genma tended to just bring a homemade bento and some new baked good as a way of thanking him.

 

He knew he was a pain, his ingrained response that of not giving up his careful control, but the fact that the man who helped him didn’t complain, but instead just worked him to a point where he did give in. So, he made sure that the other would have food for after and something sweet to show his appreciation.

 

Making sure the instructions to reheat a few of the bits of the bento up was still attached, he stuck the full bento into the fridge. He knew he would find the empty bento in it after he woke up or the next time they came together. Either way, he knew that the man loved them because the second time that they had come together, he had asked for another if it wasn’t to much of a bother.

 

As part of it all, he made a bento the day of and added some kind of baked good to help replace the calories used. And they used a lot of calories.

 

Shaking his head, Genma hummed softly and tugged off his sandals before heading to the bedroom that had been designated as his bedroom. He had signed up as a semi-permanent Taker with the possibility of turning into a Giver if it came down to it, and after the four times that he had gone to his Giver, he had been given a room to call his own.

 

There was no lights and the walls were covered in seals that controlled the shadows that kept his Giver’s identity a secret, along with the way his voice sounded. It apparently wasn’t much different than his normal voice, but Genma didn’t think much about it, not wanting to do something that would ruin what he had. The man could see him, but the seals made it so that all Genma saw was the man’s form.

 

And he was built. His giver was powerful in shoulders and lean in hips, his body built from years of specialized training and missions, different than those merchants who had a strong body. His hands knew just how to drive him insane or calm him down from an edge of hurting himself. And the man’s length was long and thick, perfect to fill him and stroke all the rights place.

 

Shaking those thoughts off for the moment, Genma sighed and walked over to the small drawer set and removed his bath supplies, two towels, and a yukata to change into after his shower. His Giver had very few rules for their times together and he happily followed those rules.

 

He was to be there early, meaning he had time to wash his body, top to bottom, with the chosen body wash and shampoos. After that, he would dry and dress in a yukata while waiting for his Giver to arrive. If he needed something, he was to tell him in some form or fashion. And he was only allowed to call the man by Yoshio.

 

Smiling to himself in the mirror in the small bathroom attached to his room, he placed the bath supplies bag onto its shelf and started to pull off his clothes. He felt the prickle against the back of his neck that told him that he was being watched and flushed every so slightly as he continued to undress. He carefully folded and laid his clothes onto another shelf out of the way. He had been watched by Yoshio before, the man knowing when he was open to be watched and when he wasn’t, so it wasn’t like it was new.

 

But still it always brought a blush to his cheeks.

 

Pulling his hiate-ate off, he placed it on top of the piles of clothes, standing naked in the bathroom as he pulled out the comb from the bag, brushing out his hair. He always brushed it out, making sure that it was tangle free before he washed his body and hair. With that done, he placed the brush onto the sink counter before turning to the shower section. It wasn’t much, enough for two if they didn’t mind being amazingly close, as they often did when they showered together.

 

Granted it was usually Genma pressed up against the wall and being fucked into a screaming, shaking mess, but that was neither here nor there.

 

Smiling slightly, he turned on the shower and waited for it to heat before stepping in, closing the clear door behind him. Stepping under the water, he sighed and let it drench his body, running his hands through his hair and making sure that it was completely wet. The eyes watching him traced over his body and started his body heating with anticipation.

 

He ignored the feelings though and started to wash his hair first, taking his time to lather up the long locks and wash out all of the grime. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he slicked it with a softly scented conditioner. Letting the conditioner sit, he picked up a soft washcloth that scrubbed his skin clean and poured some of the specialized slick body wash onto it. He worked the washcloth over his skin, taking his time in getting every inch of his body, blushing slightly when he worked it over his ass and over his hole, feeling the muscles twitch.

 

Once that was done, he rinsed off and made sure that the conditioner was out of his hair. Turning off the water, he opened the door and grabbed the head towel, wrapping his hair up, before using the other towel on his body, drying off fully and then hanging it up onto the towel rod. Pulling the towel off of his head, he ruffled it with the towel before draping it over the rod next to the other towel. He once more pulled a comb through his hair and pulled on his yukata.

 

Flipping off the light, he blinked a few times as the seals were activated once he had done so, a single candle already burning in it’s holder, throwing light over the bed that had been changed from the basic white that it had been.

 

A strong body pressed against his back, drawing a soft gasp from Genma as his eyes fluttered shut, head tilting to the side, baring his neck. “Genma,” came the rich rumble as he was drawn fully into Yoshio’s front, the man’s strongs hands coming around to rest on his stomach, teasing over the obi with a smirk.

 

“Yoshio-san,” Genma breathed out, Yoshio smirking against his neck, already knowing just what he needed.

 

“Remove your yukata for me. Put it somewhere safe. I see that you brought a bit extra. Did you remember some food for yourself?” Yoshio asked as he let Genma go.

 

Genma smiled and nodded. “I packed the extra large box. Half of it is easy to eat, light foods that will replenish energy while the bottom half will make a good breakfast for you. I have some things at home for my own breakfast,” he said, walking over to the dresser and pulling off his yukata. Laying it down, he walked over to the bed and waited for his next instruction.

  
He couldn’t wait.

 


	2. Clear It All Away 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Clear It All Away  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> World: Give Me, Take You   
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Inoichi/Genma  
> Word Count: 2049   
> Warnings: smut  
> AN: And chapter 2 for you all.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Inoichi smirked as he watched Genma stand there before him. He had a few Takers that he took care of, but truly, Genma was his favorite, and for many reasons. He knew him outside of the bedroom and small house that they were in, knew that the man had a good mask going for him. That he could, and often did, joke and laugh and have fun. That on missions he was calm and professional all the way up until the moment that he was alone.

 

If it was just too much for him, he would break down. Or he would hold on until he was able to come see him, find that needed release.

 

He also knew Genma when he was just a Taker, a nin who needed something more than sparring or therapy could give him. He knew that some nights he needed to be held down and filled, Inoichi never moving until the body under him went limp and a whine of submission escaped before he was taken. Slowly and methodically, taken apart by the hard length pressed deep into his body alone.

 

He knew that some nights all Genma needed was to feel, to be taken hard and fast, or slow and careful, depending on the mission. Sometimes, he just needed to be touched and to touch in return, to remind himself that he was human.

 

That seemed to be one of those nights, or at least one of the nights where it would be a nice mix.

 

“Lay down,” he drawled, watching the long body crawl onto the bed, Genma laying on his back, eyes watching his shadow clocked form. Humming in appreciation, Inoichi walked over and reached out, fingers curling around the awakening hardness, giving it a slow stroke to coax it to harden a bit more before he let go. The whine that came from Genma made him chuckle as he walked to the dresser and opened his drawer.

 

Finding the bottles that he wanted, he carried both over to the bed and placed the lube close to the pillow. Coaxing Genma over onto his stomach with a soft smile that was highlighted by gray shadows, a trick to the seals to show his reactions, he slid off his own yukata that he had changed into the moment he had arrived. With that done, he crawled onto the bed and straddled Genma’s ass, shaking the bottle.

 

“I think I know just what you need this night,” he hummed, pouring some of the massage oil onto his hands, warming it up between his hands. Genma made a curious sound that trailed off into a soft moan when Inoichi put his hands on his lower back and pressed upwards. He chuckled when the younger man melted under him and started to work the muscles into looseness.

 

Inoichi had checked his files and seen that he had been sent out on four assassinations that had been in the same area but had been very close together. It didn’t often happen, but it tended to leave Genma off balance and needing something to ground him. A massage that could just as easily be sexual as it was easy, and caring was a good start to their plans.

 

Working his way from Genma’s back down to his thighs, sliding down as he went, he made sure that every muscle was pliant and loose before coaxing his partner onto his back. Genma just sighed and shifted ever so often, relaxing under the strong hands that worked his body like clay. Inoichi hummed and bypassed the hardness that twitched against Genma’s stomach as he worked the kinks out of his hips and thighs before shifting upwards.

 

He chuckled and arranged long legs on either side of his waist for the moment as he teased over firm muscles along ribs and pecs. Inoichi licked his lips slowly at the feeling of the other man’s nipples perking slightly as he rubbed the palms of his hands over them, up towards the other’s shoulders. Genma simply sighed and tilted his head back as his hands curled around his neck, thumbs rubbing over his chin.

 

“Good boy,” Inoichi hummed, eyes darkening at the sign of trust. No nin ever let another get near their neck without a lot of trust. Even he had to work hard to get Genma to trust him enough to get to this point and he never abused it.

 

Sliding his hands down from Genma’s neck, he smiled and had him flip over onto his stomach again, this time sliding the oil down over a firm ass once he had made sure the other was comfortable. Spreading the cheeks, he chuckled at the broken whimper that came from the other man and teased a thumb over the twitching hole. It always amazed him just how tight Genma stayed. He found it easier to open him, stretching him, readying him to be filled, but he was still tight.

 

He didn’t mind but was still amazed. Then again, it was well known that when Genma took a lover to bed, he took them instead of they taking him. Only his Giver was allowed to take him, and that was his own personal rule. It was an amazing sign of respect and trust for their relationship, such as it was.

 

“Yoshio,” Genma sighed, pushing up into the hands slightly, smiling over his shoulder, knowing that he had lost himself in thought. Inoichi chuckled and leant down, pressing a kiss to the soft back, right over a scar that would have taken out a kidney if Genma wasn’t as bendy was he was. The other man sighed again, smiling into his arms as he shifted in place.

 

Sitting up again, he rubbed his thumbs against the hole again, just gently teasing it, coaxing it to relax under his touch. Genma breathed out slowly as the ring of muscles relaxed and twitched under the touch, allowing one thumb to slip in and tease his nerves before pulling away so that Inoichi could grab the bottle of lube. Shaking it once, he flipped the lid open and poured a bit into his other palm, warming it up as he closed the bottle, dropping it close by.

 

Once more laying his dry hand onto the pert ass before he, he pulled the cheeks apart and teased the hole with his wet fingers, dipping his middle finger in just slightly before pulling it out. He smiled at the way lean hips pushed back, apparently wanting his finger back in him. Shaking his head, he pressed the finger back into the twitching ring of muscles, slowly stretching it open, taking his sweet time.

 

Genma rocked his hips in time with his movements of his finger, the muscles relaxing around it. Slipping a second finger along with the first, he smiled and lowered his mouth to the other’s back, just where it dipped, brushing his lips there.

 

Genma whined and bit at his bottom lip, shivering with each brush of heated, wet lips over the scars on his lower back, the only marks left from an explosion that had caught him when he had been young. Inoichi hummed and dragged his body up so that he was draped over Genma, pressing a kiss to his neck as he rubbed his hardness against one pert cheek, his hand curling over his hip.

 

“Alright?” he asked against Genma’s neck. Genma hummed and nodded with a smile, pulling a thinnish pillow under his head, nuzzling against it with a groan. “You have to tell me with your words,” he said, stilling his fingers to get his answer.

 

“Yes, ‘m alright,” Genma groaned, rocking his hips back again, purring softly when the fingers started to move again, spreading when they were buried in him. His hips started to rock once more, eyes fluttering shut as he sighed and bit at his bottom lip in pleasure. Inoichi simply chuckled against his neck and nipped very lightly at it before moving to suck at a thin scar along his shoulder.

 

He groaned happily at the shiver that the sucking got, spreading his fingers again before pressing a third finger inwards, feeling the muscles relax. Inoichi made an approving sound as he sat up on his knees, spreading his fingers open slowly. Genma simply signed and pushed back into the fingers, nipping at his bottom lip in delight.

 

Inoichi chuckled and reached up to grasp another one of the pillows, drawing it down and tucking it under Genma’s hip. It was thick and fluffy, but held it’s shape just enough to lift his hips up for what was to come. Genma smiled and shifted his legs out a bit, allowing Inoichi room to kneel between them as he pulled his fingers free. “Still alright?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Genma hummed, watching the way his partner poured more of the slick lube onto his hand before dropping the bottle to the side out of the way and slicked his length. “Yoshio-san,” he said, eyes dark and blown with need.

 

“Shush, I know what you need,” Inoichi said, laying himself over Genma in such a way that he could press the tip of his cock against the stretched hole before pressing inwards. Groaning, Genma turned his face to his pillow and buried it into it at the perfect burn that spread through him, feeling every inch of the length within him spread him wide. The solid body that was laying over him, lips brushing over his shoulders and back, all helped to ground him as Inoichi bottomed out, pressed firmly against his back.

 

Inoichi hummed and waited for Genma to go limp under him again before starting a slow rocking motion. With his position, he couldn’t pull out far but it was just enough to tease over the nub of nerves within his lover and teasingly give some friction. Genma whined and rocked with each thrust, face resting to the side as he panted, his length rubbing against the pillow under him. He was slowly losing himself to the careful movements, forgetting about his mission, forgetting about the lifeless sights of those he had killed just two days before.

 

All he could think of, understand was the slick slide of the cock in him, Inoichi nipping at his back and most likely leaving marks.

 

With a shift of his body, Inoichi pulled back before rocking hard inwards, stroking right over the nerves that he had been teasing before, drawing a choked moan from the younger male. Resting his elbow on the bed next to Genma’s body, his other hand went down and tilted lean hips up into his next thrust, driving into the pliant body. He intently watched the dazed brown eyes flutter and full lips fall open to let loose increasingly loud sounds of pleasure, knowing just how to take his partner to drive him right over the edge.

 

Gritting his teeth as Genma’s body twitched and shuddered, the man spilling with a keen of pleasure, eyes rolling back, Inoichi stroked in and out of the body, drawing his climax out. As his partner went limp with a whine did he find his own peak, pressing in as far as he could with a groan, adding his seed to the slickness within Genma.

 

Genma sighed at the warm wetness within him, pressing up languidly to coax Inoichi into staying buried within him. “Yoshio-san,” he hummed as the large body once more draped over him and warm lips found his skin. Lifting his head, he turned it and was caught in a slightly awkward kiss that was soft and slow, making him hum contently.

 

“We are not done, little one,” Inoichi purred, eyes gleaming even in the shadows that covered him. “I have many things that I wish to do to you. You have the next three days off to recover after I’m done with you.”

 

“Good thing Naruto is free,” Genma whined, feeling Inoichi already hardening within his body again. “Am I going to be able to taste tonight?” he asked, pressing back and squeezing.

 

Inoichi chuckled as he pulled free with a wet sound, watching his cum and the lube slide out of his lover. “If you’re a good body,” he promised, getting a moan of anticipation.

 


	3. Clear It All Away 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Clear It All Away  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> World: Give Me, Take You   
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Inoichi/Genma  
> Word Count: 1569  
> Warnings: Nothing really  
> AN: Okay if you noticed that I didn’t post on Monday, I was stuck in bed for most of the day because I was in sooo much pain. Like fuck me pain. 
> 
> But I’m better now and been rewriting, editing, and finishing off another story! Yep. I’m about done with a fluffy cross over that’ll be posted after my Avengers fic I’m thinking I’m calling “Paths Changing”. Or something. 
> 
> We’ll see. 
> 
> But for now! Enjoy! 
> 
> *~*~*~*

A week after his night with his Giver and Genma was reading over a file with a frown dancing on his lips. He had been asked to deal with a mission that required Inoichi’s skills, seeing as most of his clan didn’t know just how to do what he did the same way. It wasn’t the first time that he had worked with a Yamanaka or just anyone else on a mission, but it was the first time that he was going to have to use a few hidden skills.

 

And he never knew how others would react to a few of those other skills.

 

It was well known that he used poisons and senbon, but not so well known was his medical knowledge. To be able to kill someone using a senbon though, one had to know where to hit just right.

 

It just meant that he had to feel out Inoichi but he didn’t seem like someone who judged skills like his.

 

Sighing and nodding to Tsunade, he left with a bit of smoke and headed home to pack for the day. Naruto had been working on creating permanent sealing by using a kind of a band that most nin could wear with ease. In his line of work, such a thing was a good thing, so he was the one who was field testing them. So far, nothing had gone wrong on the small band that rested around his wrist.

 

Sliding into his home through the single window that wasn’t trapped to hell and back, Genma closed it behind and turned to his kitchen. First, he would eat something, then he would pack and then he would try to get sleep for a few hours. He and Inoichi were to leave late into the night but that was something that he often did anyways.

 

Making up an easy dinner, he ate and flopped into bed with a groan once his things were packed up and readied before he went to bed. He woke nearly three hours later to a knock on his door and Inoichi’s chakra signature outside of his home. Groaning as he looked at his clock, noting that it was set to go off in two minutes, he stood up and stretched with a groan as he padded for the front door, uncaring of the fact that he was in pants and a sleep shirt with no weapons on him.

 

If the blond man wanted to attack him, he could do so without waking him up and knocking on his door.

 

Pulling it open, he blinked at finding a ready to go Inoichi standing in front of him with some takeout in one hand, eyebrow raised. “You came early to feed me?” he asked

 

Inoichi snorted and nodded. “Yes, I did come early to feed you and to go over the mission to come,” he drawled, Genma stepping to the side and letting in the older man. Leading him to the table in his kitchen, Genma gathered some dishes and drinks from the fridge, offering him a bottle of simple soda.

 

Inoichi nodded his head and took the bottle as he sat, the two men dishing up the easy food that wouldn’t upset their stomach as they travelled. It was all light but filling, and every part of it good. Genma’s eyes flicked up to the other man before looking down after catching the amused look on Inoichi’s face. “So, two days travel there with two days back, and maybe a day there?” he asked.

 

Inoichi nodded his head as he ate some rice. “Just about. We have about two extra days wiggle room but if we don’t send an approved message after that, they send out an extraction team and take the place down the hard way,” he warned. Genma groaned, hating the kind of missions that started out silent and turned into a big boom.

 

“Shit. Naruto is going to laugh his ass off about me taking on the boomboom jobs again,” he grumbled, Inoichi raising an eyebrow. “Me and Naruto do hang out. At least ever since he came back last year and found his supposed girlfriend with her tongue stuck down Kiba’s throat and he tried to find out if he could get drunk.”

 

“And can he?” Inoichi asked, getting a snort from the younger man.

 

“He can get buzzed, that’s just about it,” Genma cooed, smirking and shaking his head at the amused look in the pale blue eyes of the other man’s eyes. “But I decided that just in case he does get drunk, he would need someone to take him home since he snarled away the little Hyuuga Princess when she tried to talk to him. We got to talking and the next day he came by with food and made me lunch as thanks. We’ve been hanging out ever since.”

 

“Sounds like a good friendship,” Inoichi said, Genma chuckling softly as he finished his part of the food.

 

“One of the best. Now if Raidou would stop scowling and snipping at Naruto anytime he’s around I would be happy. It’s as if the man is jealous.” Genma stood and shook his head, making a note to take a moment to wash his hair. “It’s not as if we’re dating or will ever date.”

 

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, curious as to what that meant. “We all thought you two were dating,” he admitted.

 

Genma just gave him an amused look and shook his head. “No. We’re not dating, and like I said, we never will be. He’s marrying some retired kunoichi to continue his clan. She’s a nice enough girl but seriously, you’d think he would have gone for love and had a surrogate have his kid,” he said.

 

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, not having heard about that but put it to the side for the moment. Standing up with his own plates, he took Genma’s with an amused look. “How about you go take a shower and finish getting ready? I’ll do up the dishes and make sure that you don’t have anything that will die outside of a sealing scroll.”

 

“Thanks. Seal up the fruit, dump what’s left of the milk. Naruto will swing by when he gets the note I need to leave him and water the plants, and take the fruit as payment,” he said, Inoichi nodding his head with a smile. Genma left him to wash the plates, remove the trash, and seal up the fruit that he did find in the refrigerator, placing the sealing scroll onto the shelf after he was done. He was dropping the trash bag down into the dumpster below, amused that someone had created a barrier around it to keep the stench contained within when the bedroom door opened.

 

Genma stepped out, adjusting a wristband that had several seals embroidered onto it with very strong, very thin specialized wire. His hair was tucked up under a bandana with a matte black plate with the Konohagakure spiral. The rest of his uniform was normal if not a bit tighter than the normal uniform, in shades of dark blues and purples, much like the night and shadows of their world. He wore gloves with just the tips of his fingers exposed, allowing him the ability to wield his senbon as he needed.

 

Inoichi raised an eyebrow and closed the window, resetting the trap with a smirk. “Ready?” he asked as Genma checked his senbon pouches and the kunai pouch on his leg. Genma hummed and nodded, tucking a few specialized kurumaken shuriken into the kunai pouch just in case.

 

“Yep. As ready as I can be,” he mused, shrugging one shoulder with a smirk on his lips. “We need to swing by Naruto’s place. I need to leave a note,” he said. Inoichi followed after Genma, watching as he locked the apartment down before heading up the stairs of the apartment building to the top floor. Tsunade had taken over a building and had it rebuilt, the top floor split into two apartments.

 

One held Sasuke and his guards while the other was Naruto’s. Naruto’s apartment had seals running around the edges of the walls, inside and out, creating a protected space for the young man. Especially since Sasuke had this thing about stalking him around Konoha after he had been kicked around by the blond.

 

Checking to see if the seal on the door was active, which would have told them that Naruto was in bed, Genma smiled and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for him to explain that he was headed on a mission and needed Naruto to watch his poison babies since one was about to bloom and the blooms had to be harvested. The sleepy-eyed Naruto just took the list of things to do while Genma was gone and gave Inoichi an amused look before waving him off with a yawn.

 

“Have fun with the boomboom,” Naruto drawled before closing the door.

 

Genma groaned and shook his head, heading for the small balcony that was a landing and launching point for most nin, Inoichi chuckling as he followed. “I hate when he knows shit that he shouldn’t,” he pouted. “Jerk always teases me about shit like that.”

  
“Of course. That’s what friends are for,” Inoichi chuckled, pushing off of the small balcony, Genma pouting and following after him, but still smiling.

 


	4. Clear It All Away 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Clear It All Away  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> World: Give Me, Take You   
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Inoichi/Genma  
> Word Count: 1,209  
> Warnings: Nothing   
> AN: It’s official. Monday’s can fuck off. This Monday was a doctor’s appointment. I was not in the mood to get on and do shit. 
> 
> So I didn’t. *facepalm*
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Sighing as he flopped face first onto a bed, Genma groaned and twitched as Inoichi chuckled and closed the door behind him. They had finished their mission nearly a day before and had been on the move since they had been done. Arriving in a smallish town, Inoichi had booked them rooms and shown Genma where it was, allowing him to claim the first bed.

 

“Are you alright there?” he asked, eyeing the way the other man was still twitching even though they were safe and would be safer in just a few minutes.

 

Genma groaned and waved a hand. “Yeah, as much as I can be,” he sighed, lifting his head and sending a slight smile at the other man before letting his head drop down onto the bed again.

 

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and watched the way Genma was moving as he stood up and started to pull his weaponry off his body. He was tense, moving just a bit off, as if he was constraining himself from doing something, either attacking a person or just jumping them. Being his Giver, hidden from Genma’s knowledge or not, he knew just when Genma was pushed to the edge.

 

Something about their last mission had pushed him and as he went through, he figured it had been the bodies that they had found. Young teens, both girls and boys, had been well used and died under the man that they had taken out. A darker part of their lives dealt with the idiots who were a part of rings where children were bought and sold, and he knew that Genma hated that.

 

Hated that children had been lost before their lives had started.

 

“I’ll send the information that we found with a summons,” Inoichi drawled. Genma looked up before breathing out a sigh of relief, nodding and unsealing the scroll that held the sealed information that they had raided from the house. It had enough for Snow, Water, Suna, and Leaf to all destroy the ring that they had been hunting down for nearly four months.

 

Handing it over, Genma watched the other man summon one of his sparrowhawks and hand over the scroll with instructions. Once the rather large bird had taken wing, Inoichi started to trap their room and Genma once more flopped onto the bed with a sigh, eyes closing as he relaxed, listening to the sounds the other was making. “I’m so going to need some time off after this,” he sighed.

 

“I’ll talk to the Hokage about you getting a week or two off,” Inoichi promised as he closed the blinds to the windows and locked the door for the moment. “If you want to look at the menu there, I’ll go down and grab some dinner from the restaurant. Then we can rest for a couple of days.”

 

Genma sighed and nodded his head, rest his arm over his eyes before he groaned when Inoichi dropped said menu onto his stomach.

 

“Find something to eat, Genma.” Glaring up at the other man, he picked up the menu and read over the options, deciding to go for most finger food type things, things that he had had before in his travels.

 

With the chosen food written down, Inoichi wandered down to the restaurant and got their dinner and a few snackish type foods that would live without being refrigerated for a few hours. Pausing at the door to the small one-stop-shop that was a part of the inn, he tilted his head before deciding to head in to pick up a couple of small bottles of lube. He had a feeling that he was going to need them and since the store carried the brand that he and Genma both preferred, he could afford to spend the money.

 

Food in hand and bottles tucked away, he walked back upstairs and into their room, finding Genma leaning against the wall behind his bed and wearing just a high necked, sleeveless shirt and a pair of simple pants. Humming and running his eyes over the lean form, Inoichi smirked and closed the door behind him locking it down once more and drawing Genma’s eyes to him.

 

“Food,” Inoichi drawled, walking over to the other man and handing his food over before putting the snacks onto the dresser, sitting down near Genma on his bed with his own food. “You feeling better?” he asked.

 

Genma sighed and shrugged. “No idea really,” he admitted, frowning to himself as he ate a shrimp that had been lightly fried with a lightly flavored batter. “I think though that I might end up showering or something.”

 

Inoichi raised an eyebrow at the other man before nodding, already making his own plans for what he was going to do to help the other man relax. He had no doubt that he was going to break his cover, but he wasn’t going to leave Genma so unbalanced when he could help him in the way that he knew worked. Ibiki would grumble and growl, fill out the needed paperwork, and Genma would become exclusively his, the way most of the more extreme and long-lasting Giver and Taker relationships did.

 

Eating his food, he carefully watched as Genma finished his dinner and stood up, unsealing a sleeping yukata from one of his many seals along with his bathing supplies before taking over the bathroom. Deciding to use the time to set things up, Inoichi stood and moved around the room, placing the bottles of lube within easy reach between the two beds. He pulled the bedding back, and eyed the sheets, nodding that they would do for the moment.

 

He would worry about aftercare after Genma had taken his bath, when he could get to the washcloths that he had spotted in the bathroom. He knew that there was a bathtub in the bathroom, and that it would hold the them both afterwards just fine, having stayed in the Inn before. Smirking and rubbing at his lips, he looked at the wall mirror, reaching up to pull the ponytail out of his hair, instead tying his long hair back with a leather throng for the moment.

 

He usually wore his hair back in a throng when he was being Genma’s Giver, and he knew that it was going to set off Genma’s alarms but for now he was going to wait. Stripping out of his flack jacket, shoes, weaponry pouches, and various extras, leaving him in just pants and shirt, he sat on his bed. Letting his legs out before him, he sighed slightly and closed his eyes, meditating on what he was going to do.

 

He had a feeling that he was going to have to take the other man very slowly, take his time in drawing Genma over to the edge and into releasing his tension. Inoichi smirked slightly and ran his hand through one hair, eyes half lidded as he watched the bathroom door. He knew he was going to have to work at getting Genma to open up, but the moment that he did something that only his Yoshio should know, he would bloom.

  
And Inoichi couldn’t wait until that moment. Was anticipating it like nothing else.

 


	5. Clear It All Away 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Clear It All Away  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> World: Give Me, Take You   
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Inoichi/Genma  
> Word Count: 2078  
> Warnings: Smut  
> AN: So very much smutty smut. I swear.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Running a towel over his head, drying his hair, Genma groaned in pleasure, feeling clean and better than he had earlier. Still jittery, still needing release of course, but knowing that if he went out, he’d draw attention to him and Inoichi to soon after the mission. Shaking his head, he hung the towel up to dry for the moment, glad that he had remembered to repack his supply scrolls after his last mission.

 

He would have had to use the inn’s towels, which were scratchy as fuck and he didn’t want to deal with having to bleach them to high hell to kill all DNA on it.

 

Brushing out his hair, he sealed up his used clothes, put a set of fresh clothes on a shelf out of the way for the next day, and pulled on his night clothes. He tended to wear loose, well worn nin pants and a long-sleeved shirt that was just as worn. With all of that done, he grabbed his scrolls and tucked them into his leg pouch along with his senbon before opening the door.

 

He had flipped off the light as he stepped out before he looked up, going still at the sight of Inoichi lounging on his bed, watching him with a thoughtful look. “Inoichi-san?” he asked quietly.

 

“Go ahead and close the bathroom door, Genma-san,” Inoichi drawled. Genma jerked but did what he had been told to do, closing the door behind him and waiting.

 

He frowned slightly as he realized that he was reacting like he always did when he was with his Giver. Looking at Inoichi, he shifted slightly as the man stood and moved over to him.

 

“I am breaking so many rules by doing this, but you need some kind of stabilizing effort,” Inoichi stated.

 

“You’re...you…” he tried, Inoichi chuckling softly, the sound purely his Yoshio-san. “Why?”

 

“Like I said, you need to be stabilized. You can not go out to find a partner without some issues. Especially since what you are looking for won’t be easily found in a stranger,” Inoichi stated. Genma sighed, leaning into the hand that came up to stroke over his cheeks and into his hair, gently tugging at the strands. “Now, as always, my question is this: do you want this?” he asked.

 

Genma looked at Inoichi, mind spinning. When it came to the Giving and Taking program, it was all about keeping things secret on the Givers part. It was to protect the both of them from any awkwardness. At least on the takers side since they tend to be in a more vulnerable position.

 

“Yes.”

 

Inoichi breathed slowly, smirking at him before tugging on his hair. “Get undressed then rest on the bed, back to me,” he instructed. Genma swallowed and did what he wanted once he was let go, laying on his stomach. Inoichi made a pleased sound once he was settled in the prefered position.

 

His legs were slightly spread, arms resting over his head, cheek pressed against the bed and eyes closed. Utterly relaxed. And vulnerable. It was a position that was hard to get up from unless you rolled, or had very strong thighs and hands to push up and out of the way.

 

Genma was good, but he wouldn’t be able to push himself out of the way unless he rolled, and any nin worth their salt always had a set up to stop that.

 

Which made it perfect when it was just the two of them and no one else.

 

Inoichi nodded and found a small scroll that he carried at all times, usually because he found someone the moment it was safe to after a mission. A lot like any other active nin, even those with a lover or spouse waiting at home. Missions were hard on a person and the need for release was a hard pressed one to deny.

 

Unsealing the three bottles that he had within, he set them out. One was a general slick, useful for lube when one didn’t want to leave the other sorer than normal. And useful to kill any DNA in semen. Another was a massage oil, used to help relax the lover since quite a few were always skittish when it came to a nin lover. And the other was for after care. Helping to heal whatever soreness there was.

 

Pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the side, Inoichi slid onto the bed, putting his knees on either side of slim hips, eyes running from the top of his lover’s head down to his pert ass. He noted the twitching muscles and general anticipation as he reached out to snag the bottle of massage oil.

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly, taking care to tip the bottle up and down so that it mixed properly.

 

Genma opened one eye just enough to gaze at him for a long moment, thinking about what he knew of his Giver and what he knew of Inoichi. There really wasn’t much difference except how affectionate the man was in private verses in public.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you trust me to take care of you and not hurt you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Relax then and trust in me,” Inoichi said, pouring a bit of the oil into the dip of Genma’s back. Replacing the cork as Genma relaxed, letting his eyes close, he put it to the side before smoothing his hand through the oil and up the lean back. He gently dug into the tense muscles, teasing out the knots that he found, working his way down from shoulders to ass once he had the oil spread out.

 

He moved lower, working over Genma’s ass and thighs, down his legs, adding more oil as he went, turning him limp as he did so. Inoichi moved back up to work his arms and get him to flip over. Ignoring the hardness that greeted him when he had Genma on his back, he worked his way down his front side, making sure that his lover was so relaxed that he didn’t try to move.

 

Sitting back on his heels, Inoichi moved Genma’s legs around so that they were spread, one leg tucked up towards his side while the other just sat outwards, leaving him exposed. Wiping his hands on a small towel that he had hidden when they had first gotten there, he picked up the bottle of lube and gently tipped it back and forth.

 

Genma just sighed, completely relaxed and pliant under the other man’s control, watching him move. He licked his lips and Inoichi leant over to give him a slow kiss, sending heat running through him. Moaning when the blond male pulled back, he stayed relaxed and pliant.

 

Inoichi smirked as he slicked his fingers, making sure that he had more than enough to use for the moment. Replacing the cork, he placed it near him, intent on using more on himself when the time came, before bringing his fingers to the hole that he could barely see. Sliding slick fingers back and forth, he teased until the ring twitched and relaxed when he pressed against it, just teasing with the promise of more.

 

He finally smirked when Genma shifted his hips with a soft whine of need, pressing his finger inwards, not stopping until he couldn’t go any further. The soft sigh of pleasure, Genma’s head pressing back into the pillows, made Inoichi purr and pull the finger back, keeping the touches teasing, slow. He wanted to make sure that his lover would be able to get back to the village without needing some more since they were going to be on the road for two days.

 

And despite what civilian’s thought, sex in a tree wasn’t quite as fun as it sounded. Nin paranoia was just to high during that time.

 

A second finger worked its way into the willing body, drawing soft moans as Genma shifted ever so slightly, still too relaxed to do much more than that. Inoichi kept up the slow, steading movements of his fingers, twist and gently spreading, using his knowledge of Genma’s body to his advantage. He had done such things before, taking his sweet time in fucking the other man until all he could do was lay there and twitch in pleasure.

 

It helped him to relax, letting the missions or hard days go.

 

Inoichi decided that he would fuck Genma good and hard when they got back to the village, after their debriefing and reports had been done. He wanted to hear the other man scream his name instead of his Giver name.

 

Pushing those thoughts aside as the muscles around his fingers relaxed and twitched under the touches, Inoichi pushed a third finger in, and continued to open his lover up. Inoichi shifted on his knees, settling so that he had a better angle to watch Genma’s face and his fingers, spreading them gently.

 

Genma sighed his pleasure as his body relaxed, opening and sucking on the fingers in him. Inoichi hummed softly and pulled his fingers free, picking up the bottle once more. Tipping it back and forth for a second, Genma opening his eyes to squint at him, Inoichi popped the cork, poured some of the slick onto his fingers, and closed it again. Tossing the bottle onto the other bed, he coated himself.

 

Genma groaned and let his head drop back, eyes falling shut as he twitched in anticipation. Inoichi chuckled and shifted, slick hand holding his prick, the other tilting Genma’s hips up, pressing forward carefully. He groaned with his lover, loving the way the other relaxed under the pressure, allowing him to slid all the way in.

 

Huffing and going stiff as he waited for Genma to adjust, Inoichi moved his hands around, sliding one hand up to cup the back of one knee, holding it, the slick covered hand gripping his hip. Moving his knees so that he was planted, he moved very slowly, getting a whine as he pulled back before rocking back inwards, building a careful rhythm.

 

The sounds coming from Genma were soft and filled with his bliss as he was taken, forced to give in, taking what his lover had to give. Inoichi purred and placed his lover’s foot onto his shoulder, sliding his hand from knee to hip, and tilted his hips up slightly so that he was stroking over his sweet spot just right.

 

Genma keened, shuddering at the change of the thrusts, keeping his body limp, and unsure, in whatever part of his mind that wasn’t utterly swamped with his need, that he would be able to move. His eyes snapped open when a mostly slick hand wrapped around his leaking prick, stroking him slowly, thumb swiping over the tip of his cock and smearing the pre-cum that had leaked out downwards. He twitched, went tense, and bit down around the scream that escaped him, eyes wide and unseeing as he came, spattering his chest and the hand.

 

Inoichi chuckled and stroked into Genma’s body three more times, loving the clenching, twitching heat, before he growled and came. Genma made a soft sound as he went completely limp again, foot sliding off of Inoichi’s shoulder as he floated on his pleasure.

 

“Ah, there’s the look I wanted,” Inoichi hummed, stroking his slick and come hand over Genma’s stomach. “And now we need another shower.” Genma just made another sound, drawing a chuckle from the blond man. Pulling gently from his lover, giving a quick visual check to make sure there was no pink in the come that was starting to leak out of his lover, Inoichi stood up from the bed with an amused look.

 

Shaking his head, he padded into the bathroom and grabbed one of the used washcloths that was drying, wetting it down. Giving himself a quick wipe down, he rinsed it off before moving to tend to his lover. Once Genma was as clean as he could be with a washcloth, Inoichi rinsed the washcloth again and joined his lover in bed, pushing him around before climbing in behind him.

 

Pulling the blankets over them, Inoichi settled in, getting a sleepy hum as Genma started to fall into sleep. Knowing that Genma would probably wake up in a few hours, have a small freak out, and then demand food, he yawned, stretched slightly, curled up around his lover, and fell into his own sleep.

 


	6. Clear It All Away 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Clear It All Away  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> World: Give Me, Take You   
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Inoichi/Genma, Naruto  
> Word Count: 1397  
> Warnings: nothing, but paperwork  
> AN: I am absolutely dead on my feet. Why? Because I have been doing noting but cleaning and packing up my girlfriend’s place for the last few days. Gonna do more come Sunday and Monday night. Fun times.
> 
> But still, enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Handing over his entry papers to Kotetsu and Izumo, Genma sighed as he relaxed, happy to be back in the village. Inoichi rolled his eyes in amusement and handed his own entry papers to the two chunin. “Naruto-san is waiting for you two for your reports. Tsunade finally moved him on to dealing with the bigger reports,” Izumo told them. “At least for the moment. He’s still thinking of just becoming an advisor to whoever takes the hat or to take the hat himself.”

 

“Paperwork sucks,” Inoichi chuckled, shaking his head. “I know that feeling oh to well. Let’s go check in with him. Maybe bring him some of that onigiri that he has a thing for,” he drawled.

 

“No bribing the future advisor or Hokage,” Kotetsu teased. “Iruka already took him some of that. Swing by that ramen place. They’ve been experimentin’ with new ramen flavors. Pick him some up for lunch. Knowing that idiot, he’s forgotten to eat again.”

 

Genma raised an eyebrow. “He been forgettin’ to eat?” he asked, taking his papers back to tuck them into a pocket.

 

“Not really. Not until he’s real hungry at least,” Izumo said, handing Inoichi’s papers back.

 

“We’ll do that then. Make sure your friend is fed. I’m surprised that Iruka hasn’t been keeping up on that,” Inoichi hummed.

 

“Rescheduling issues and Archive updates on seals, among other things,” Izumo stated, the two men humming, knowing just how much work went into dealing with the Archives. Not to mention the schedules. “Come on. Let’s get some food for Naruto and ourselves, and we can do the report without an issue.”

 

“Yeah,” Genma sighed, following after his friend. His mind was calm for once after such a mission, but after the night that he had had, he wasn’t to surprised. They had talked about how many rules Inoichi had broken but wasn’t to worried since sometimes the rules could be bent. Especially by one who was so far up the chain in the Giving/Taking program.

 

Inoichi wasn’t to concerned about it, instead just shrugging it off and telling Genma he shouldn’t worry about it either. It seemed as if he wasn’t the first person to need a little help during a mission. All ANBU were trained in how to recognize what their partners needed and, if able to, help them.

 

Genma had just wrinkled his nose and told Inoichi that he didn’t need to know that. In any way.

 

Gathering the food, making sure that there was a mix of food that the ramen stand offered outside of ramen, the two headed to the office Naruto had settled in. Knocking on the door, Genma lent in and raised an eyebrow at the fact that the younger male was sprawled out with an icepack on his wrist and a damp, cold towel over his eyes.

 

“Too much paperwork?” Genma asked.

 

“No. To many idiots. Way to many,” Naruto replied, reaching up with his other hand and moving the towel from his face. “Tell me that you have a properly written report,” he said, looking up at the two men.  
 

“Of course we do,” Inoichi chuckled. He held up the bags full of food. “And we come with lunch. Both Genma and I need food after all of the traveling that we did to get here.”

 

“Ugh, food,” Naruto groaned, pushing himself up to flop onto the couch. His office was smaller than the original Hokage’s office. As far as Genma knew, the room was originally used for the secretary of the First Hokage, but after the secretary for the Second had used the passages to let in enemies, it had been moved. And now it acted like an extra office for training Hokages and Advisors.

 

Naruto had done some remodeling. Light grey paint was on the walls along with pictures of the Hokages, just as the Hokage’s office. Genma knew that behind each picture was a small, carefully guarded safe that held the wills of the Hokages.

 

When Naruto had gotten the truth of his parents out of Tsunade after finding his father’s will behind the picture during the painting process, the cold shoulder had gone on for a month. He had opened the Uzumaki and Namikazi estates during that time and only spoken to Tsunade when he had to.

 

But now that he was looking, Genma noticed that the small seating area where Naruto would either meet with his fellow advisors in the future or would sit when talking with his own trainee, was new. There was a soft couch, one that was high enough for even the taller or older visitors to get up from easily. Across from the couch, surrounding the table between that held a tea set, was a love seat and a chair.

 

Just enough for a meeting.

 

The three sat down, Inoichi handing out containers. As they ate, Inoichi and Genma gave Naruto their report as he idly compared it to the mission reports that they had handed to him.

 

“So it went well?” Naruto asked after swallowing a bite of food.

 

“As well as one of these missions go.” Genma shoved some rice into his mouth and shrugged at the curious look. Chewing and swallowing, he continued. “Getting in and out was the easy part. Getting to the target was a bit of a bitch. But it was done and Inoichi only had to make one idiot forget about us.”

 

“And the person?” Naruto asked, scanning over that part.

 

“Will have a slight headache but will only remember getting hit on the back of his head. Nothing else,” Inoichi promised. “We did hit him on the back of the head by the way. Just to cover our tracks.”

 

“No doubt,” Naruto drawled. “Why did I agree to this?” he asked.

 

Genma smirked. “Because you’re helping the village in a better way then fucking them?” he asked, watching the slight blush spread over his cheeks.

 

“Not fucking everyone.” He paused. “Just a few and I haven’t even started my training.”

 

“All those little details,” Inoichi huffed, watching Naruto click his chopsticks at him.

 

“Just be glad that Genma is one that I would trust with such details. If I _do_ take on the Hokage’s hat, I’m going to have him as one of my advisors,” Naruto said. Genma huffed. “Shikamaru already said he’d rather do the paperwork then deal with missions. So he would be my other advisor.”

 

“Good luck in getting him to do more than sigh,” Inoichi snorted.

 

Naruto just smiled sweetly. “Good way is to ask him and remind him that he was the one who chose the job. Knowing him, he’d take some missions every so often just to get out of things,” he drawled, crossing his legs and rolling up the scrolls. “Once we finish lunch, I’ll stamp these and send them to Tsunade.”

 

“How is she? Holding up okay?” Inoichi asked, knowing the date of Jiraiya’s death was coming close.

 

“Yeah.” Naruto pursed his lips before relaxing on the couch, chopsticks stirring his noodles. “It’s hard, but it’s getting better. It’s only been a couple of years after all.”

 

Genma smiled and tossed a wrapped cookie over to Naruto. “Yeah. You’re both healing but it’ll take time,” he said. “Anyways, why you still waffeling on this whole thing with the Hokage hat?”

 

Naruto smiled. “Because I have the recognition I want. Yeah, I’m not dating anymore. My thing with Hinata went south after all, but we’re still pretty good friends. I just...I don’t know if I want the hat as much.”

 

“There’s those new computers, right? Thinner? Smaller, if I remember right. The entire tower and the Archives are being outfitted, aren’t they?” Genma asked.

 

Naruto nodded. “Iruka is working on scanning things but it takes some time. The stuff is still pretty new after all,” he replied, the three settling in and talking about mundane things. They watched as Tsunade’s secretary came in and dropped off fresh paperwork before leaving with a bow. Naruto just wrinkled his nose at it and stood up, finding his various baskets.

 

Including the trash basket. “Help me go through this shit.” Inoichi groaned but shut up when Genma whispered something that made him shift and clear his throat. Naruto just shook his head and they started to go through the forms, trying to figure out what needed to go out.


End file.
